Mobile devices, such as smart phones, with data communication (i.e. packetized communications) capabilities can automatically establish data sessions with telecommunications networks. An individual device may establish a large number of sessions over a given time period, depending on the nature of the device and the software executing thereon.
Such devices may attempt to establish data sessions even when their prepaid account balances are too low to successfully establish the sessions. This can lead to rejection of the session requests, followed quickly by further attempts to establish sessions. These frequent requests to establish sessions and rejections thereof can impose a significant burden on the resources of the network, as well as those of the devices (particularly with respect to battery life).